vendedora de caricias
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: Ser solo una herramienta para quien amas es de las cosas que mas hacen sufrir. Cuando Death City es regido por Aracne Gorgon la vida puede ser difícil. Que podrían hacer Soul, Kid y Black para la revolución de estas vendedoras de caricias?
1. Chapter 1

**_Sinopsis: Ser solo una herramienta para quien amas es de las cosas que mas hacen sufrir a Soul. Cuando Death City es regido por Aracne Gorgon la vida puede ser difícil. Que podrían hacer Soul, Kid y Black para la revolución de estas vendedoras de caricias?_**

**_-Soul Eater pertenece a su respectivo creador._**

**_Vendedora De Caricias_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bienvenidos señores! Este es el tercer mundo, aquí encontraras el país de las maravillas. Donde mientras haya T.V. la guerra no estallara, las mejores personas olvidan la pobreza, corrupción y muerte. Pero tranquilos mis niños, pues en este local se ofrece la compañía de una bella dama, no de un placer anónimo con enfermedad y caricias bacías. Aquí olvidaras tus penas, las vendedoras de caricias te ayudaran a olvidar, si esta noche no quieres solo estar. Evitaremos que te arrodilles ante el suicidio de la mente.**

**Porque un alma sana,**

**Habita una mente sana,**

**En un cuerpo sano…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llueve sobre la ciudad de Death City, las personas huyen de los pequeños hielo que caen violentamente del cielo. Diríase que se trata del día más horrible del mundo, lo único que sería maravilloso ese día seria estar calientito en casa con un par de sabanas, frente a la caja tonta y con un chocolate caliente. Las ventanas bien cerradas evitando los molestos ruidos de afuera. Sin preocuparse de los verdaderos problemas.

Sin embargo, esa no era opción para mí. Aun con el ceño fruncido y de mala gana logro llegar a el café más lejano a mi casa a petición de Black Star y su imbécil mente egocéntrica. Juraba que si se trataba de alguna idiotez mandaría todo al caño.

De entre las calles más estrechas de la ciudad uno puede encontrar de los más raros y curiosos locales, entre ellos, aquel café de estilo gótico con aspecto de ataúd cuadrado. El favorito de Kid por su simetría.

La mayoría de las personas tienen la cara larga. Podría asegurar que sus pensamientos se guían hacia la melancolía. Algunos hacia la muerte.

Las tazas de café se mantienen blancas en la mesa hasta el último sorbo. Desde que llegue a Death City el clima no ha cambiado, aunque para muchos es muy normal al tratarse de otoño, no es muy distinto a Inglaterra.

-¡Hey cascarrabias! por aquí colega- la voz chillona de Black Star llama mi atención apenas pongo un pie en el local. Kid guarda la calma como siempre y Black sigue llamando la atención, un día usual.

-¿Qué tal, Soul?-saluda Kid.

-¡Hey! no te robes mi atención rayitas.

Discuten a la primera idiotez como siempre. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco ante la pelea, son adultos asquerosamente ricos con comportamiento de niños. Tomamos el café y hablamos de cualquier trivialidad. Kid y Black Star son como polos opuestos exactamente iguales.

La primera vez que vi a Black, pensé que un simio parlanchín había huido de su jaula, entonces callo de las poleas que lo sostenía y vi que solo era otro niño, uno sumamente egocéntrico con aires de creerse dios. En cambio, Kid parece un cuervo con tres franjas blancas atravesándole el cerebro, ama la simetría más que nada, aunque parece serio y refinado, puede llegar a ser egocéntrico y testarudo como un crio.

La lluvia continua chocando contra el cristal y la gente aumenta. Tras un par de horas terminamos el café y discutimos del futuro que no nos interesa descubrir ¿Por qué?, porque solo somos unos críos con demasiado dinero. Un pianista, un genio y un acróbata que se conocieron por casualidades de la vida. Nada tiene sentido. No tenemos opción, o terminaremos vacios.

En ese instante llega la más rara sensación del mundo. Una extraña muchacha capta mi atención, parece muy joven, un hombre la acompaña a la salida. Ella sonríe y logro ver sus ojos jade, su cabellera lacia cae en cascada por su cuello hasta su espalda. Uno podría perderse en su rostro infantil por horas intentando buscar alguna facción brusca en su rostro. Su cuerpo es el de una niña, una niña de vestido sexy sobre tacones filosos. Tal vez solo una muchacha en busca de fortuna fácil.

Hecho una última mirada a la muchacha entrando a un automóvil negro y desaparece como humo entre las calles angostas de la ciudad. Las teteras de las meseras siguen humeando sobre la barra y la lluvia deja de caer.

-¡Hey! No ignores a un dios tan _BIG como yo.- _chilla BlackStar en mi oreja.

_-_Black, si sigues gritando así nos sacaran del café… otra vez.

-oye, tranquilo amargado. Te perdiste por un rato, viejo.-evito a Black Star con la mirada. Ya es de noche y las luces han sido encendidas.

-Nada. Creo que es hora de irme.

-Tienes razón.- contribuye Kid.- ya es algo tarde.

- ¡Que aplastados!-se queja Black como un chiquillo.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del café. Cada uno toma su propio camino. Kid sube a su automóvil, Black desaparece al instante, yo solo subo a mi moto. Tenemos que mantenernos en discreción. Afuera aun hace demasiado frio por la humedad causada por la lluvia.

Me meto por los callejones para llegar pronto a casa, procuro ir rápido, Death City es una ciudad peligrosa, la ciudad 777*. Es curioso que la ciudad menos peligrosa sea la 666*, ¿irónico, no?

Bajo mi velocidad al acercarme al edificio donde vivo, un edificio de departamentos comunes. Estaciono la motocicleta en su lugar en el garaje y la aseguro bien junto con el casco. Toco el botón del elevador y espero que las puertas se abran. Cuando iba a subir una voz sintética me detuvo.

-¡espera!

Me giro para ver de quien se trata y me encuentro con unos ojos verdes, los mismos ojos verdes del café. Pero ahora es muy distinto. Detengo la puerta para que la muchacha pueda entrar.

-gracias- dice algo aliviada.

-no hay de que…-respondo casi en un murmullo.

Se ve totalmente distinta. De sus ojos fue removido el rímel y el delineador y sus labios ya no son carmín. Su vestido y sus tacones fueron cambiados por una sudadera de conejito y una falda tableada azul marino, y con unas zapatillas con las agujetas sucias. Tiene el cabello cogido en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza y en sus manos carga una caja en lugar de un bolso de mano. Aprieta un botón en el elevador del tercer piso como otra persona.

-valla que hace frio.-comenta con sus tonos de plástico.

-Hm…supongo.

-mi nombre es Maka Albarn, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-Soul, Soul Evans.

El elevador se detiene en el tercer piso y Maka sale del elevador y su aroma mentolado se va junto a ella.

-un gusto conocerte, Soul.

Las puertas se cierran nuevamente y el elevador comienza a subir hasta el quinto piso.

Ese día fue la primera vez que vi a Maka Albarn, la vendedora de caricias. Mi propia tumba.

.

.

.

777-666: son los números del ¨cielo¨(777) y del infierno (666) lo que vuelve irónicos los números vinculados con las ciudades y su estado.

.

.

.

Hola ^criaturillas!

He vuelto con un nuevo fic guerrillero, esta vez sera SoMa! aunque, claro, incluiran otras parejas mas (no les dire y los dejare en suspenso XL)

Espero lo disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo n.n

Chao!

Review?


	2. Chapter2 Soul

**_Capitulo 2: casualidades de Maka._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Porque esta historia tiene inicio, _

_Todo puede suceder_

_Pero…_

_Es inevitable que_

_Que también tenga un final._

.

.

.

Hace meses que conozco a Maka, y lo único que se de ella es que ama leer, nunca habla de su trabajo, no entiende la música y menos el _Blues,_ odia profundamente a los hombres, cortesía de su padre por ser un mujeriego rabo verde.

Hace tiempo que no hemos vuelto a hablar, no la he encontrado en el elevador y no logro juntar el valor para saludarla cuando la veo entrar por el umbral de la puerta. Intento alcanzarla, pero mis piernas se congelan al intentarlo. La he visto en muchas fiestas con sus tacones altos y su cabello ceniza delineando su espalda, siempre en compañía de un hombre (o mujeres y niños) diferente, el único momento cuando puedo contemplar su rostro sereno es cuando saca un pequeño libro, sentada en algún sofá de terciopelo caro. Posiblemente ya no me reconoce. Me siento triste y dolido a pesar de que no somos nada.

Han pasado meses, y Death City ha empeorado y cambiado por completo. Las personas no pueden estar tranquilos de noche los asesinos y ladrones de noche, la gente murmura de una ladrona de capa negra y el asesino de callejón sin sangre. Algunas personas aseguraban que a la ladrona saltaba por los techos e incluso volaba con una oz, algunos decían que el asesino de callejón era un hombre, otros mencionaban a una niña pálida, algún vagabundo intento matarlos con una botella rota, sin embargo el hombre termino muriendo horas más tarde, menciono que su piel era dura como la pierda.

Al parecer Kid no entiende el mensaje de seguridad, hace tiempo que dejo de estar a todas partes con carro y ahora va a pie. Insistiendo en pasar cerca de la plaza de la galería donde se encuentra nuestro café favorito, el Black Room

La gente se desploma en el miedo de ser acecinados en cualquier momento y las noticias aseguraban que asesinarían a quien fuera, solo un psicópata más en la ciudad sin gente.

Las copas chocan unas contra otras, es la fiesta del compromiso de mi hermano. Las personas de alta sociedad vienen a felicitar al famoso violinista de mi hermano. Kid y Black Star no se pierden de la fiesta. Pero yo me encuentro aquí, parado como un niño aterrorizado con un montón de libros de bolsillo con moño negro y rojo. El corazón se me acelera. ¡Por dios! Tengo 16 años, pronto 17, como es posible que no pueda hablarle a una muchacha de la que estoy enamorado.

Miro a Wes de reojo, con una de sus cejas levantadas y sonrisa socarrona de perro sonriente. Los ojos del santo inquisidor Wes me miran como si fueran los míos. Es como verme en un espejo de cuerpo completo que te da la perspectiva de ser más grande. Wes es mi hermano mayor, es mi clon versión adulta, aunque yo toco el piano, el toca el violín y está comprometido. Para mi mala suerte no gasta tiempo en aquel compromiso.

Nuevamente he visto a Maka Albarn buscando un sofá, dispuesta a entrar a un vestidor con un libro en manos, dispuesta a leer en algún sofá de terciopelo. Pero Wes ha aparecido, descubriéndome con aquel montón de libros de bolsillo en las manos.

¿Por qué?

Quiero conocer aquella extraña muchacha que lleva pantuflas de conejitos sucios de día y de noche tacones de aguja que me apuñalan a cada paso.

-anda, tienes oportunidad de hablarle, ¡entra!

Wes me da unos empujones para obligarme a entrar a aquel vestidor de damas, un libro se resbala de mis manos, lo atrapo con suerte antes de que toque el piso y pierdo un poco de mi equilibrio y caigo directo al suelo. Wes cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Me levanto como puedo aun furioso con Wes, examino el fúnebre lugar de pintura blanca, negra y roja. Hay un tocador con un enorme espejo, lleno de perfumes y maquillaje de dama y unos sillones de terciopelo rojo.

De repente la puerta se abre, me escondo en la esquina más cercana, me siento nervioso. En cuanto entra, su aroma a menta invade la habitación y mi mente se pierde en su propio eje. Esta vez tiene su vestido de muerte y sus zapatos de aguja chocando contra mi cabeza, su rostro se pierde entre su plumaje rubio ceniza. Se acerca al espejo y se acomoda el flequillo, sonríe.

-¡Hey!...

Ve mi reflejo por el espejo y me mira con el ceño algo fruncido.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -pregunta, al parecer no me recuerda. Me pongo nervioso y me ayudo con todo mi auto control. Está enojada, pero también tiene curiosidad. Aclaro mi voz y me acerco a ella.

-en realidad he caído aquí por un accidente, no me mal entiendas.

-pervertido…

-eh..?

-solo eres un pervertido. Sé que vives unos cuantos pisos arriba de mi edificio.-dice nuevamente con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer si me reconoce-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano, ¿acaso no recuerdas mi nombre?-pregunto algo dolido.

-Soul Evans, ¿no?

Por un segundo me alegro como idiota. ¡Me recuerda!

-Seguro siempre dices que tienes ¨accidentes¨

-en realidad no suelo tener accidentes, eso no es cool, pero quería encontrarme con usted.-su curiosidad la calma.

-Debo confesarte que te admiro desde hace tiempo, y quiero darte un regalo.

-en realidad, no creo poder aceptar…-su actitud se ha vuelto sumisa.

-por favor, te aseguro que no son ni rosas marchitas, ni chocolates con fecha de caducidad en suizo.

Forzó una sonrisa entre agradecimiento y lastima, desenvolvió los libros y su rostro se ilumino y sorprendió.

-esto debe valer mucho, no puedo aceptarlo…

-por favor, quédatelos.

No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió o lo que pude haber hecho, pero su rostro era comparable con un tomate recién cortado. Puso los libros en el tocador y me jalo a la puerta.

-T-te agradezco mucho pero tienes que irte, es el vestidor de damas y seria…

-indecente que nos encontraran.

No dijo nada, solo tartamudeo y tembló con su usual vocabulario de persona normal y no de señora refinada.

-pero…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-crees que pueda volver a verte un día de estos-digo en voz algo alta.

No hay respuesta.

Me resigno, intento dar media vuelta, pero un chillido me detiene. Escucho el más diminuto _¨si¨_ por su parte.

.

.

.

Hola, hola mis criaturillas..!

Les traigo este capítulo 2 de este nuevo fic.

´por ahora todo bien, pero pronto vendrá el pov. De otro personaje!

Los dejare en suspenso *W*

Si alguien adivina el personaje del prox pov. Le dedico el cap :33

Por ahora, chao!


	3. Chapter 3 Tsubaki

**_Capitulo 3: Camelias, rosas y olores picantes._**

.

.

.

**_Estamos formados de átomos y de historias- (¿?)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Trabajo en el puesto menos llamativo de la _Death Galerie, _la mayoría de las personas desconocen el local, pero los servidores solitarios nos buscan por nuestra compañía. Muchas personas que llegan a saber de nuestro trabajo lo confunden con un burdel o un cabaret, lo que nos causa muchos problemas de señoras molestas por la ¨mala imagen¨ que damos a la _Galerie_ y hombres lujuriosos en busca de placer y enfermedad.

La mayoría de veces tenemos que dar explicaciones a las molestas mujeres que reclaman por niñas que entran al ¨cabaret¨ cuando ven a Maka a Crona entrar al despacho. Ellas son mujeres, pueden ser cálidas y adorables, y pueden volverse piedra y cristal con aspecto de niñas.

Este no es un ¨cabaret¨, como suelen mencionar. Solo ofrecemos compañía a los clientes de corazón herido y solitario. Pero nosotras no buscamos dar compañía sin alguna ganancia, tampoco buscamos dinero o algún favor. Nosotras estamos aquí por información. Eh venido a Death City por ese simple hecho, información.

Maka fue quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos al 777, cuando llegue, solo sabía hablar el japonés, Maka me enseño ingles y Crona el italiano. Me alegro la vida, dejar Japón fue lo mejor.

Eh cambiado gracias a ella. Eh dejado de ser una simple camelia sin esencia, silenciosa, invisible…

Mis padres eran los cuidadores de un santuario, y solo era una simple sacerdotisa. Mi hermano comenzaba a volverse distante y perdía color día a día. En la escuela era realmente callada y distante, no parecía ser alguien de importancia. Las personas mantenían la distancia conmigo, nadie sabe nada, nadie dice ni una palabra. No soy querida ni odiada, ni feliz ni triste, siempre tan neutral y sin esencia característica. La soledad y melancolía me acompañaban a todas partes, a todas horas.

No llamaba ni un poco la atención, era tan común como el aire.

¨no soy bonita¨ lamente un día, nadie comento nada, nadie lo negó ni lo contradijo, en aquellos momentos yo era invisible. Una camelia.

¨no soy bonita¨ dijo la muchacha arrogante y vanidosa del salón. Todos dijeron lo contrario…

La pluma callo de mis manos y decayó en el profundo silencio de la habitación, ya era de noche, la tienda se encontraba sin ninguna otra alma.

Maka fue solicitada como dama de compañía, Crona salió a la ¨fuente de información¨ con Ragnarok cuidándola, Blair fue a una cena elegante y yo solo me encuentro aquí, entre pensamientos y periódicos viejos.

11:29. Maka aun no llega. Me comienzo a preocupar, siempre vuelve antes o llama en caso de retraso, ¿habrá tomado? ¡Por dios! Ella odia el alcohol ¿La habrán drogado? no, es demasiado inteligente para caer en aquellas trampas vulgares.

Tomo mi abrigo blanco y acomodo mi cabello en una cola alta, la bruma de afuera se convierten en fantasmas de sabanas blancas, y la fuente de la plaza se encuentra congelada, sacando algunos cuchillos de hielo en cascada. Toda esta en completa oscuridad y silencio de ultratumba. Respiro hondo, tomo aire con fuerza y aprieto con fuerza la pistola eléctrica que me dio Maka en uno de sus robos de noche.

Las callejuelas de la ciudad están llenas de muertos y fantasmas memorables, estrecho, húmedo y frio como el invierno eterno de este desierto.

Ni un solo ruido conmueve la _Galerie, _el aire murmura suspiros fríos en mi cuello. Nada de Maka.

Vuelvo a recorrer todo a oscuras hasta la puerta trasera de carga. Un pequeño farol ilumina todo aquel estacionamiento de camiones de carga. Camino un poco y piso un charco cerca del basurero, no puedo distinguirlo, no ha llovido aun. La basura consigue un nuevo olor a… ¿Oxido?... ¿Hierro?... acaso ese charco era…

Sangre.

Gritaban mis intestinos apretujándose en mi interior. La sangre baja totalmente de mi rostro y recorre mis pies con las botas sucias pisando aquel charco rojo.

Sangre. Cadáver.

Algún homicidio, asesinato tal vez, no podía evitar el asco, ahí había un muchacho de traje roto, no tiene las mangas de la camisa ya no blanca. Un tatuaje de estrella adorna uno de ellos con una herida enorme.

Sangre. Muchacho. ¿Tatuaje de estrella?... tatuaje estrella azul… hombro derecho… acaso era del ¨´Clan de la estrella¨?...

Su pecho aun tenía una respiración leve.

Aun estaba vivo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de mis pulmones, un suspiro contenido, aliviado y sobre todo emocionado. Un autentico miembro del clan de la estrella ante mí. Pero antes tenía que atenderle las heridas.

Lo tome de los hombros hasta tenerlo en mi espalda es más chico que yo por unos centímetros. Sus pies cuelgan en mis tobillos.

Lo llevo con dificultad a un sofá viejo del local. Se escucha el taconeo de Maka en el vestidor.

-¿Maka…?- pregunto en voz alta. Puedo escuchar a Maka hablando nerviosamente entre dientes, ¿le habrá sucedido algo? Escucho que baja las escaleras ahora en tenis y ropa cómoda.

-¿Qué pa…?- no logra terminar la pregunta y logra ver al muchacho tirado en el sillón más viejo manchando la funda azul turquesa. Parece algo intrigada, mas no sorprendida.

-busca el botiquín de medicina, y alcohol, está realmente herido.

Entra a la oficina y busca rápidamente el botiquín de medicamentos.

.

.

.

Maka intenta mantener su seriedad, pero su rostro rojo dice todo lo contrario. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

Ella se percata de mi mirada y los colores suben a su cara con sorprendente rapidez. Eso no suele ser común el ella.

-¿sucede algo?- Pregunta con cordura de falta.

-¿paso algo interesante en la fiesta?

Los colores aumentan y tartamudea por un rato como una niña regañada, dando explicaciones. Sonrió.

-n-nada interesante por ahora…

Acostamos al chico en el pequeño sofá-cama rojo del segundo piso. Maka se acomoda el pantalón de dormir y se quita las coletas. En la habitación había una litera y otra cama individual. Al lado de la litera hay un pequeño elevador de servicio para sabanas y platos con distinto uso. Maka ve el reloj sin falta como siempre a las 10:30, el foco verde del elevador se enciende. Saco un pequeño camisón azul de los cajones de ropa y lo acomodo sobre la litera alta.

Las puertas se abren y al instante, Maka tiene preparada una toalla negra preparada con suavizante de lavanda. Crona aparece hecha bolita en el elevador esta bañada en lluvia y su rostro de muñeca de porcelana está lleno de sangre.

-Ragnarok ha vuelto a casa por hoy, no ha habido información.

Su voz es tan pequeña y tímida como un cascabel diminuto. Ella está encerrada en un cuerpo de catorce teniendo solo 2 años menos que Maka.

-Ven, vamos a limpiarte.- dice maternalmente Maka. Crona sonríe de una manera hermosa.

Sus atenciones, su compañía, todo de ellas me salvo la vida, salvo la vida de esta aburrida Camelia de jardín que desaparece cuando pierde belleza.

Muchas personas me han lastimado y usado como una herramienta.

Tal vez Maka y Crona no sean la excepción…

Pero soy la herramienta más feliz del mundo.

.

.

.

.

Hola hola!

Por fin lo termine XDDDDD

Espero les guste esto y les de una idea de lo sucedido ;)

Este capitulo es dedicado a:…

Guest ;) y a yumari-chan 27

Gracias por comentar C'X

Disfrútenlo

Chao!


	4. Chapter 4 Kid

**_Capitulo 4: la bailarina del callejón 8_**

* * *

.

.

.

**_Cambias mis expectativas y le das un giro a mi vida sin siquiera intentarlo…_**

.

.

..

.

.

.

-es muy difícil encontrar este tipo de chicas, Kid.

-¡Por dios! Soul, pareces un acosador. Llevas meses siguiéndola como un vil pervertido, incluso asistes a todas las fiestas a las que ella asiste.

Soul se encoge de hombros y sonríe con torpeza. Parece un oso polar de ojos rojos tomando vino tinto. Entonces, o miro con una mirada cómplice común entre nosotros, la fiesta ya había terminado y la muchacha de los libros seguía encerrada en una habitación que seguro ya se encontraba vacía.

-al parecer nunca saldrá de allí aquella muchacha, acosador-digo burlón comienza a defenderse.

-al menos yo no soy un asqueroso ¨lolicon¨*

-¡no soy un lolicon!

-y ¿qué hay de la pequeña bailarina de la calle 8? ¿Lo negaras?

-hay muchas bailarinas en la galerie.-protesto intentando defenderme. En cierta forma, parezco una chica. ¡Qué horror!

-pero solo una en la calle 8, además siempre va acompañada de ese fortachón, ¿no?

-no importa…- respondo fingiendo desinterés, como cuando te emocionas al encontrar una caja de bombones en el ropero y adentro solo hay agujas, hilo y tijeras.

-diablos, Kid, te acabas de entrometer con una niña- me reprocha Soul.- ¿Qué edad crees que tenga? ¿Catorce?, ¿quince?...

-Dejando de lado tu intromisión, ¿Dónde está Black?, hace rato que desapareció.

-seguro se fue ebrio a casa.- dijo Soul con total desinterés.-necesitare una dosis de amor y una aspirina. Tal vez revisar algunos pendientes. -¿más importantes que el amor?

-mmm… no, pero si más importante que cualquier aspirina del mundo, viejo.- sonrió ante nuestro juego de palabras de soñadores, nuestro idioma especial de felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que Black Star no llego nunca?!

Salí lo más pronto que pude de mi casa para ir en busca de un sino asimétrico que nunca llego a casa la noche anterior. Seguro estaría tirado como un vagabundo lastimado tras una pelea. El era nuestro amigo idiota.

De entre todas las calles, no hubo rastro alguno de Black. Solo un par de mangas rotas tras el basurero de la Galerie y sangre seca, embarrada por el suelo como la pintura de un lienzo infantil.

Nuestro amigo estaba perdido, tal vez muerto, pero a ambos nos preocupaba. Un chico no debe perder a su amigo a una edad tan joven, de hecho jamás debería perderlo.

El celular comienza a vibrar en mi bolsillo derecho, apenas lo reconocía a comparación de mi temblor. Apenas podía respirar con tranquilidad, disimulaba mis nervios fingiendo que el temblor era por el frio.

-Kid… Creo que he encontrado a Black, ven al local 42, 42, 564. Te veo haya- colgó.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era bastante tarde y las estrellas continuaban desaparecidas de la cárcel nocturna, ocultas tras sus disfraces de cabello de anciano. ¡Oh padre! Me estaré volviendo loco. De entre todas las muchachas de Death City, tenía que fijarme en una niña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las asimétricas notas resbalan por mis oídos en la plaza. La gente se remolinaba alrededor de una fuente, atraídos por el sonido de un bajo y un organillo. Me acerco discretamente al remolino humano y me las arreglo para llegar al frente.

Un muchacho toca un bajo con destreza sin desperdiciar ningún movimiento. Parecía un cuervo que decidió convertirse en un humano, un humano con aire intimidante y perturbarte. Su mirada es filosa como la de un gato cazando a un pájaro.

El ligero taconeo sigue constante y la niña diminuta baila junto al organillo de notas tristes. Su vestido de ultratumba se abalanza con facilidad a sus delgadas piernas de arlequín con brazos delgados de ruiseñor viejo y triste. Una cinta purpura cruza una línea imaginaria en sus caderas. El bajo comenzó a tocar las notas de ¨Somebody that i used to know¨

Me daban ganas de adentrarme entre la gente y cantar como si estuviera en un musical de Brokway, pero me vería tan gracioso como un espanta pájaros bien vestido. Pero el chico se adelanto ante mí y comenzó a fundir su voz con la de la muchacha.

Aquel día me fascine con aquella muchacha que siempre va con un chico que parece un guarda espaldas.

.

.

.

.

.

En cierta forma, era interesante el ver como una niña acecinaba a sangre fría entre los callejones de Death City. Y más aun luchar con ella, espada contra pistolas. El Shock no era tan potente, me alegraba el no haberme ilusionado en principio.

-Al pareces lo has visto todo.- susurro asustada.

-¿me mataras?-pregunto a modo de juego, ¿seré idiota o aun no me doy cuenta de la problemática situación?

Su cuerpo se abalanza sobre mí y rodea mi torso con sus brazos de pájaro, como si estuviese ciega. Sus ojos siempre tristes me miraban con sorpresa, directo a los ojos. Combinación de hielo y miel.

-¿Medusa…?- un susurro asustado recorren sus labios como un derrumbe de rocas demasiado pesadas para ella.-… no, ¿un shinigami?

De un momento a otro apreté su costilla provocando una risita de cascabel, unos pequeños pechos se pegaron a mi torso como bombones flameados. Agacho mi rostro al suyo con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Miedo y curiosidad, explosión mental.

La acecina más pequeña antes vista. Aquella niña que todos los días se suicidaba y no moría en el intento. Con sus manos cada vez más llenas de sangre salada y oxidada. ¿Cómo era posible que sus labios tuvieran el sabor de un bombón de chocolate y una lengua de helado de piñón*? Su respiración olía a jarabe de cereza y su lengua tenía una humedad de 1%, casi cero.

Acababa de recibir un beso de ángel* un ángel caído. Sin más, la muchacha se espanto y corrió a las sombras como un fantasma de hielo fino, tan inteligente que incluso reconoció sus facciones en plena oscuridad. Era una escultura de hielo viviente que se volvía invisible.

.

.

.

* * *

Lolicon: alguien con fanatismo de niñas o chicas con rasgos añiñados.

Piñón: semilla cara proveniente de piñas de pino.

Beso de Ángel: helado de piñon con cereza que asemejan un beso por su sabor.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola amores mios!

Siento mi horrible tardansa me animan al máximo sus comentarios chicos X'D

Son las 11:22Pm y muero de sueño

Gracias por los comentarios a: Guest ;) y a yumari-chan 27 Gracias por comentar los amo XD

Disfrútenlo

Chao!


	5. Chapter 5 Black Star

**_Capitulo 5: la diosa decolorada._**

* * *

.

.

.

¨Tal vez no sabes ni cuando, ni donde, ni porque, ni dónde y de repente… sientes que me necesitas.

No sé cuando, ni como, ni porque, ni dónde y de repente… allí estaré…¨- José E. Téllez.

.

.

.

* * *

Un asqueroso sabor a sangre se deslizaba por mi lengua, me sentía peor que cuando me caí de la azotea de la casa-MANSION- de Kid. Apenas abro los ojos y un aroma a perfume de mujer atraviesa mi nariz como un puñetazo en el rostro. Un tarareo suave se denota en el ambiente y de un salto me paro, estoy en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, semidesnudo con vendas por casi todo el cuerpo, hay un balde de agua a un lado del sillón y una toalla cae en mis piernas, húmeda y tibia.

Me estiro del sillón y acomodo mis ideas, hay accidentes en mi cabeza con el tráfico de ideas. ¡Malditas ideas tontas!

-oh, haz despertado- el pequeño tarareo deja de sonar para dar paso a una blanca voz. La chica entra a la habitación y se acerca, apenas la puedo ver. Se inca a un lado mío y la noto mejor. De un momento a otro di un viaje a Venus ¡Una diosa se encuentra ante mí! Tiene unos ojos azules tan oscuros como el rio nocturno de su cabellera, la sonrisa más bella jamás vista por un dios, pechos enormes –parecen globos de agua de verano-, el big bang de su cuerpo se mantenía en fotografías instantáneas de mi cerebro.- Buenos días.

-¡buenas!

- Mi nombre es Tsubaki, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, ¿Cómo se Llama usted?

-soy Black Star, el ser que supera a los dioses. Es un honor conocerme, dio…mortal.

Una risita de crema salió de su boca. Su busto de azúcar se pasea con libertad por mi mente. Saca una libreta y alunas plumas y bolígrafos.

- en un par de horas llegara mi compañera con algo de ropa para ti, cuando te encontré estabas destrozado.

-no te preocupes, un dios como yo no cae tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo eh llegado aquí?

-bueno, te eh encontrado cerca de un basurero con las ropas rasgadas, totalmente lastimado y herido. No podía dejarle ahí.

-hey, no tienes que hablarme de usted, se que respetas a un dios, te doy el honor de hablarme de tu, Tsubaki.

-muchas gracias.

-no hay de que, bella dama.

Su mirada me mira con sorpresa y un tono rosado impacto en sus mejillas, parecía como si alguien hubiera muerto aplastado en sus cachetes y no hubiesen despintado la sangre. Sonríe ante el comentario y agradece. Tras una hora de preguntas ella llega a una deducción.

-debe ser interesante vivir en un circo desde chico. Y además es el clan de la estrella, es un espectáculo extraordinario.- menciona con ilusión, ¿acaso podría ser más hermosa?- debes ser un acróbata magnifico.- ¡rayos, hasta un dios se sonroja!

-uno se puede volver adicto a los aplausos. Pero sabes, me siento aun mejor con mis escenas de riesgo aparte del circo.

-eres alguien realmente interesante, en cambio yo soy realmente aburrida.

-Hey, tú no eres aburrida. Eres japonesa, inteligente, linda… manejas a la perfección este negocio de citas-compañía para ricos solitarios, eres magnifica cocinando, ¡eres como el pan!

-¡EL PAN!- su rostro parece sorprendido, ¡¿cómo no se me ocurrió algo mejor?!

-Claro, siempre es necesario a pesar de que no lo pienses así.

-pero sigue siendo invisible, nadie le ve gran importancia a ¨el pan¨- dice refiriéndose a sí misma como el pan.

Una sonrisa triste se posa en sus labios, dan ganas incluso de llorar ante la tristeza de su alma. Su rostro se oculta mirando hacia abajo con su busto de azúcar aprisionado por la tristeza.

-sabes, sé que soy un total desconocido y también un idiota…-comienzo a decir. ¡Por MI!* ni yo me creo mis palabras aun.-…Pero se te nota la tristeza hasta en la sonrisa.

Cuando era niño escuchaba siempre la historia de un héroe llorando solo dos lagrimas, a pesar de ello no le tomaba gran importancia. Un día, cuando las nubes se arremolinaban sobre mi casa. Salí corriendo de casa a pesar del clima, esperando la tormenta de lluvia. Mi tormenta de lluvia fueron solo dos gotas de lluvia.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un par de gritos familiares destruyen la escena. Bajamos lo más rápido posible al recibidor.

Un Soul+Chica plana= grito feroz.

-Parece que ya se conocen.

¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

que tal mis chicos y mademoiselle's

aquí esta el nuevo cap cortesía de su dios Black Star X)

son las 10:45 de la noche y muero de sueño y me duelen la boca XI

disfrútenlo leyendo como yo escribiendo :')

chao!, cuidense ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Crona

**_Capitulo 6: una rosa es una rosa_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Esta noche me suicidaré de nuevo, parecerá estúpido, pero mis latidos desaparecen cada vez que usted está en mis sueños... -¿?_**

.

.

.

* * *

Un choque de labios tan seco y casto que apenas parecía un beso robado, dos soles viéndome sin sentido, y unas alas cosquilleándome las orejas . Corrí directo a donde Ragnarok con el terror de estar perdida, las nubes se arremolinaban en los cielos como nidos. Parecía que el cielo fumase un puro infinito. ¿Cómo un hombre de ojos ámbares tan hermosos podía darme la misma sensación aterradora como Medusa?

.

.

.

Tenía miedo, ¿y si Medusa nos encontraba? No sabía lidiar con ello. Esos eran mis pensamientos a mis humildes 10 años de edad. Dormíamos bajo las bancas de una iglesia de estilo gótico. Saqueábamos las limosnas de domingo y rogábamos por un simple pan, un día nos descubrieron y nos sacaron a patadas de la iglesia, nos gritaron y golpearon ¿Por qué? Creí que en las iglesias podías acudir por ayuda y cobijo, no por una paliza e insultos. Al poco tiempo Ragnarok le robo un bajo a un vagabundo que murió congelado en el pavimento de la ciudad. Parecíamos vagabundos que se encogieron por el frió, tocábamos, bailábamos y cantábamos en las calles de la fría Italia invernal. Incluso la pasta tenía un sabor diferente sin Medusa cerca.

Nuestro aspecto daba lástima a los ojos de todos. Algunas muchachas canturreaban a nuestra pena y nos alimentaban con lo que tuvieran a la mano. En un festival me lastime el ojo derecho. Un mago borracho de whisky me seguía por un callejón y me dejo con el ojo mal herido, asustado, dejo caer todos sus trucos y armas al suelo. Esa fue la primera persona que mate a sangre fría. Tomamos todas las armas que tenia y corrimos lejos de allí, al norte de Italia.

Mis piernas aun se tambaleaban de frió y hambre, perdía la vista del ojo derecho pero era mejor que los castigos de Medusa, gracias a ella Ragnarok y yo tenemos sangre negra y fría por uno de sus errores-logros científicos, éramos sus conejillos de indias. Algunas personas nos lanzaban monedas o comida. Pero luego se asustaban al ver mi ojo montado en nata blanca. Pronto se derritió como nieve en mis mejillas, dejando solo un hueco vacio.

En toda mi vida no he sabido lidiar con nada, ni con nadie. Siempre fuimos Ragnarok y yo contra el mundo. Así que desde entonces siempre estuvimos en ¨nuestro mundo¨ evitando siempre todo lo que no fuera ¨ajeno a nuestro mundo¨

Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió con ¨nuestro mundo¨?

Llego un autentico intruso, Maka, el primer intruso de todos.

Cuando nos ofreció ir a Death City con ella y su encantadora sonrisa de luna. Con su aroma a té de menta combinado con su perfume dulce. Su estilo de tsunami verde y su gabardina negra. Daban ganas de enterrarle un cuchillo y comerla ahí mismo. Sin embargo, su mano evito aquello en poco tiempo, ella era nuestra familia, la muchacha que gusta de buscar personas por información, siempre corriendo detrás de su pasado y de el mundo post apocalíptico en el que vivimos. Ella nos cuido, incluso remplazo mi ojo putrefacto por uno de cristal, me daba aspecto de títere de cuerdas viejas.

.

.

.

_Mis ojos se han congelado, se han derretido en mi rostro y no los volveré a encontrar, parezco una calavera sin ojos._

El constante taconeo de mis zapatos me recordaba a los tiroteos de la guerra que se escondía tras las paredes blancas de la casa de Medusa. Mis gritos y los de Ragnarok combinados creaban música para los oídos de Medusa, sentada en un lugar donde nuestra agonía es exquisita. ¿Me pregunto si aluna vez los abra grabado solo para disfrutar de los ruegos de nuestras gargantas secas?

_Con la garganta seca y el corazón cansado, espinas en mis labios y flores en mis manos. Una suave caricia recorre mis espinas, ¿Cómo es que tus labios no se han dañado?_

Apenas abro un poco los ojos y todos tienen aspecto de fantasmas con sabanas encima. Miro a la multitud. Ya no mira con asco mis ojos huecos de muñeca vieja. Un fantasma negro sobresale de entre la multitud.

_Me cuesta abrir los ojos, lo hago poco a poco, no sea que no me encuentre con tus bonitos ojos. Podría perderme en ellos a lo lejos, tres metros bajo el suelo._

Un par de canicas afiladas me observan, parecía como el sol guardara su luz en ellos. Parecía un agente secreto con su traje negro. Tenía un peculiar cabello de cuervo que se comió una paloma blanca tres veces.

_Tus ojos son de fuego y explotan contra el hielo, solo veo fuego y no puedo vivir sin ello. Me guardo tu recuerdo como el mejor secreto, no sea que aun me estés viendo._

Al poco tiempo, su presencia se hacía tan común en mis actos que solo abría los ojos intentando encontrarlo. Pero jamás lograba reconocer su rostro, ni sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo a un ritmo de _Jazz._

Y entonces dejaste de venir y de escucharme cantar con un suave balanceo.

_Sé que soy una demente de los sueños, pero tú eres uno de ellos, ¿acaso debo dejar de soñar? Ya eh rasgado tantas veces tu garganta que parece un acordeón. Pero solo eres alguien que alguna vez conocí…_

.

Miro sin sentimiento alguno al nuevo cadáver, un policía que sabía demasiado pero que no dijo nada.

-no siempre el que calla otorga…

Ragnarok me observa con su sonrisa hambrienta.

-Vamos, te dejare con Maka.

-¿Hoy no te quedaras?

-No, hoy tengo un asunto pendiente.

La mirada de Ragnarok era rotunda y molesta. Era algo malo, lo notaba cuando acariciaba mi mano al tomarla con sus uñas rotas y ms dedos manchados.

-mira que tienes el vestido arruinado, tendrán que volver a lavarlo de inmediato.

-si.

-…

-…

-dime,… ¿aun te molesta lo de la noche anterior?, ¿Acaso lo conocías?

-no lo sé… creo… tal vez era.

…

Volvemos al doceavo puesto de la galerie, las puertas de cristal y las cortinas rojas no permiten ver el interior de puesto, solo un pequeño escritorio y dos puertas a los costados, un par de mesas y un teléfono de los 50's.

Detrás del escritorio hay un pequeño elevador de servicio. Solo aprieto el pequeño botón rojo y las puertas se abren ante mí, parezco un juguete recién empacado, Maka dice que parezco una muñeca en una caja. No me gustan mucho las muñecas pero no quiero ponerme exquisita y menos con Maka. A veces me molesta mi aspecto de niña, siendo que en solo dos años seré mayor.

Me despido de Ragnarok y aprieta nuevamente el botón para subir. Las puertas se cierran y todo se vuelve oscuro de nuevo. Otra vez.

En estos momentos, no me molestaría tener sus ojos ámbares alumbrando el interior de esta caja rota.

-Ven, vamos a limpiarte.- dice maternalmente Maka, sonríe de una manera hermosa que me calienta los huesos día a día. Le devuelvo el gesto intentando sonreír.

A ella no le gusta mucho la idea de cómo consigo mi ¨fuente de información¨ pero sin importar cuánta sangre derrame ella me seguirá regalando esas hermosas sonrisas amorosas que me dedica día a día.

Al pasar por la sala veo a un muchacho con cabeza de estrella, parecía que una estrella fugaz se hubiese colado por la ventana y cobijado con sabanas sucias. ¿Acaso dios lo desterró del cielo?, Tal vez también desterró al shinigami por robarse un pedacito de sol.

.

.

.

Despierto y lo primero que escucho es un sonoro grito de Maka, jamás la había escuchado así desde que comencé a vestir como una niña ¨normal¨

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras de forma sigilosa.

Un albino con aspecto de oso polar y Maka se señalan mutuamente.

El chico estrella fugaz despertó y Tsubaki también se encuentra ahí.

Entonces, ¿Qué tenía que ver en esta historia el shinigami con ojos de sol?

.

.

.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy mis criaturitas :D

Espero les guste esta parte de Crona QuQ

Me han dicho mucho que este fic no tiene sentido o que mi manera de escribir es absurda

Les molesta como escribo? D:

Este fic carece de sentido?

O no le ponen atención?

Si se han confundido en alguna parte de este fic no se preocupen, no es que no tenga sentido, es que aun no lo toma por completo :D Algo que si me molesta es que me digan cómo escribir XC Hay una gran diferencia entre una sugerencia-critica reconstructiva a una crítica de mier****

¿comentarios?, ¿preguntas? ¿meresco un humilde Review? :'33

Chao!*


End file.
